Here With Me
by Niveneh
Summary: Un song-fic. Analiza los sentimientos de Rei hacia Shinji. Tomando como base la canción "Here With Me" de Dido.


"Here With Me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Por: Meiko Akiyama H. [meiko_kisses@hotmail.com]  
  
  
  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
  
  
-¿Qué significa este sentimiento dentro de mí?- la chica pasa su mano por  
sus sedosos cabellos de un hermoso color azul. Sin embargo, sus penetrantes  
ojos rojos se ven llenos de tristeza y confusión- tengo sus palabras  
grabadas en mi mente.  
  
"No vuelvas a decir que no tienes nada más en la vida"  
  
-¿Con eso quería decir que él estaba conmigo? ¿Qué él era parte de mi vida?  
  
Sigue recorriendo las calles, camino a la escuela, justo cuando escucha una  
voz que es inconfundible. La segunda elegida, su corazón late a prisa, pero  
no por ella, si no por el que seguramente la viene acompañando. Ve la  
esbelta figura de la chica germano japonesa y a su lado ve al chico.  
  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
  
  
Se acerca a ellos, lentamente, sin saber cómo abordarlos. Nunca ha tenido  
mucha relación con los demás humanos. Ella sabe que es diferente. Todos la  
tratan como si fuera diferente, la tratan de manera distante, de manera  
fría, eso en el fondo le duele. ¿Dolor? ¿Conoce ella ese sentimiento? Mueve  
su cabeza, tratando de sacudir esa confusión de su mente.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?- es su voz. La voz de él.  
  
Alza la mirada y lo contempla.  
  
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
  
  
Está sonriendo, desde que lo vio sonreír por primera vez ha perdido el  
sueño. El único que ha tenido la delicadeza de preocuparse por ella ha sido  
él, aparte de otra persona, pero con él, quien está enfrente suyo, es  
totalmente diferente. Se siente diferente. Pero entonces recuerda las veces  
en que él abiertamente ha demostrado que no quiere pertenecer a NERV. ¿Qué  
pasaría si él decide irse? ¿Para siempre? Sólo sabe que no lo soportaría.  
Teme perderlo.  
  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
  
La observa por unos minutos, los rayos del alba incrementan su belleza. Le  
encantó su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que la  
conoció. Aunque no hiciera mucho de este acontecimiento, sentía que la  
conocía desde siempre. Ella siempre tan callada, tan reservada y  
misteriosa. Pero también podía ser dulce, la más dulce; por lo menos para  
él.  
  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué te quedas allí parada como tonta?- le reclama la  
segunda elegida. Ella alza la mirada, la contempla. Algo dentro de sí se  
remueve. ¿Celos? Había escuchado eso muchísimas veces pero jamás pensó  
verse a ella en esa situación. Volteó la mirada hacia él.  
  
Ambos se observaron por unos segundos. Sus corazones latían rápido. Podían  
escuchar que alguien gritaba "¡¡Muévanse!! ¡¡Si llegamos tarde es su  
culpa!!" pero hicieron caso omiso. Sólo se quedaron así, mirándose a los  
ojos, tratando de encontrar las respuestas que por otros medios no  
descifran.  
  
-¡¡Como quieran!!- grita la segunda elegida- ¡¡Yo me iré por mi cuenta!!!  
  
Él sonríe cuando la chica se ha retirado, blasfemando en contra suya, pero  
no le importa, lo importante ahora es hablar con ella.  
  
Ella se decide primero.  
  
-Cuando me dijiste que no querías que volviera a decir que no tenía a nadie  
en la vida... ¿a qué te referías? Tengo algunas sobre eso...- dice bajando la  
mirada. Espera cualquier tipo de respuesta.  
  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
  
  
-Tal vez tengas a mi padre...- suspira tristemente- pero también me tienes a  
mí... nunca lo olvides...  
  
Él la toma de la mano y empieza a correr. De lo contrario seguro les  
reprenderán, pero no corre precisamente por eso, es que su corazón late a  
mil por hora. Se lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo tomó fuerzas? ¿Cómo lo tomó ella? Esta  
última interrogante es lo que más le importa.  
  
Cuando llegan a la escuela, ella se detiene. Observa sus manos, aún están  
unidas.  
  
-Shinji...- le llama.  
  
-¿Sí, Rei?-  
  
-Gracias...- sonríe.  
  
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
  
Terminando de decir esto, se retira, dirigiéndose a su salón. Está  
sonriendo. Ahora sabe que él se quedará con ella. Se quedará...  
  
-...aquí conmigo...- termina la frase en alto.  
  
-¿Qué murmuras Primera Elegida?- pregunta Asuka.  
  
-Nada importante, para ti... te lo aseguro- dice sentándose en su silla.  
  
Shinji ha interpretado el mensaje.  
  
-Sí Rei, me quedaré aquí contigo...  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
¿?  
  
  
  
Notas de Autora: Okiss ¡¡Mi primer songfic!! Lo utilicé usando como base la  
canción de Dido "Here With Me" porque, además de que la canción me encanta,  
es medio calmadita y tierna. No sé si se acople del todo a la situación,  
pero al final "aquí conmigo" es la traducción de lo que vendría siendo  
"Here With Me" de modo que... saquen sus propias conclusiones. Si tienen  
oportunidad, escuchen la canción está muy bonita.  
  
Para los que han leído "Noche Estrellada" notaron que es mi segundo fic de  
NGE y también tiene a Rei y Shinji como protagonistas. Kawaii ¿no? es que  
esa parejita me encanta ^_^ además de que soy una de los tantos que piensa  
que Rei está enamorada de Shinji. O por lo menos siente algo más allá de  
una amistad, pero con Rei nunca se sabe.  
  
Por cierto, este fic fue una idea que me vino de repente, estaba leyendo un  
songfic y me dieron ganas de escribir yo uno. Fue escrito en una hora,  
casi, pero creo que la calidad está por el promedio ¿no? como sea, escriban  
para saber su opinión a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com 


End file.
